evo_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Blitz
Name: Oliver Brandon Field Name: Blitz Military Branch: United States Super Soldier Division (Regulator Team) Classification: Class Nine Apollo EVO Birth Place: Milwaukee, Wisconsin Height: 6'6" Weight: 240 lbs. Ethnicity: African-American Eyes: Originally Brown (Now a glowing white) Hair: Originally Black (Now White) Ability: Oliver is a Class Nine ranked Apollo EVO possessing the ability to absorb, control, manipulate, and project electricity on command. After being infected by the EVO Virus due to the Big Bang Two Incident, Oliver’s physiology was altered making his cells capable of absorbing, storing and discharging electricity at his command without injury to himself. This alteration also makes him immune to intense heat and fire. His flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of his maximum output. Oliver’s internal chemical energy has been boosted to higher levels, causing his body to produce electricity with no outside sources by drawing from his electrical synapses. When absorbing electricity from an outside source, Oliver would also find himself increasing in strength, stamina, and reflexes depending on the amount of electricity he’s absorbed. This extra energy is stored within his individual cells throughout his body. At normal levels, Oliver can easily discharge and manipulate the flow of electricity that his body gives off. He usually does this by a combination of thought and muscle control. Oliver can unleash powerful electric arcs from his hands that can reach temperatures of roughly 30,000 kelvins (53,540 degrees Fahrenheit) or hotter that can melt through some of the densest materials on the planet. He can also focus to create an omnidirectional discharge of electricity that surrounds him as a type of shielding capable of melting various inorganic projectiles. By focusing his energy downward, he is able to both levitate and achieve flight via a form of ion propulsion or thrust reaching speeds of about 17,000 mph. His altered physiology also makes him immune to the immense speeds and cold preventing him from blacking out. He maneuvers around by either moving or shifting his body in the direction he wishes to fly. He can also reach high altitudes of the atmosphere up to 50 kilometers (31 miles). Like other Apollo Class EVOs, Oliver is capable of draining electricity from anything from a battery, wall socket, or an electrical generator. It is estimated that he has to potential to drain energy from half the Northern Hemisphere. As stated above, depending on the amount of electricity Oliver absorbs, he gains enhanced strength (Maximum lift is 900 lbs.), reflexes, super human speed as well as additional abilities. One of them is the capacity to perform a type of Electrokinesis. Oliver possesses the mental ability to control ambient electrical energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into an electrical, plasma-like state. Another favorable mutagenic change is his cells' ability to utilize this extra energy by converting it into a moderate-density, plasma-like state that is regulated by how much electricity he absorbs at the time along with his emotional state (how angry he gets). In this Plasma Form, Oliver can physically envelop his entire body or portions of his body with electrical plasma without harm to himself (plasma is a super-heated state of matter such as exists in the atmosphere of stars). Depending on how charged up he is and pissed off he gets, Oliver can achieve three forms of this transformation. The First is a whitish hue, which ranges from 2 to 6 inches from his body. In this state, he does not need to generate an electrical shielding as anything within a four-foot range burns or metals before it can reach him. His speed and reaction time also increases allowing him to achieve speeds up to 25,000 mph and reach heats up to 45,000 Kelvin (80,540 degrees Fahrenheit). His second form he achieved during the battle in Manhattan against the fire wielding member of the Zombie Nation, Jiang Shi. His hue turned to a bluish-white color, while the heat he generated doubled to almost 90,000 Kelvin (161,540 degrees Fahrenheit). This allowed him to battle to a standstill the Draugr, a Titan Class EVO who possessed strength and durability beyond that of Class 10 until help arrived. His third form manifested itself during the attack on the Regulator base. It’s believed he reached this state when his teammate Merge’s life was in danger from Draugr. His plasma form achieved a dark blue hue, and the heat he generated quadrupled from his second form reaching nearly 360,000 Kelvin (647,540 degrees Fahrenheit) and allowed him to move and react at speeds equivalent to lightning itself (320,000 ft. per second or about 220,000 miles per hour). At this level, he was not only able to severely injure and one-shot the Draugr, but he was able to one shot Peace (the Second Source) with the detonating force of a dwarf star, moving within a distance of four yards. Both attacks only stunned these individuals (the Draugr longer than Peace), but considering the levels these powerhouses are at, especially Peace, it is considered extremely impressive. Weaknesses: Like other Apollo Class EVOs, the electrical energy is not only tied to his abilities, it’s what keeps him alive as it ties into his nervous system and brain functions. If he over exerts the energy within him draining it to dangerous levels without charging up, his body will involuntarily shut down his abilities until his energy reaches normal levels again. If he is removed of all the electric power within his body, it will shut down, and he will suffer from multiple organ failures leading to death. Also, although Oliver’s altered physiology makes him more durable, he can still suffer injury or be killed like a normal human when not powered up, i.e., broken bones from high altitude fall or blunt force trauma, and certain regular or large caliber weapons, as well as sharp objects or blades. Because Oliver’s emotions also tie into his abilities, sometimes in a state of anger he can lose control and exert more power than needed. This can cause his powers as noted above to shut off to protect him from expelling too much energy. The suit he wears, designed by Lady Tech, helps regulate his level and creates a protective electromagnetic field that can quarantine the output of his power to a radius of three feet. It will also bleed off energy should he attempt to reach levels equivalent to an atomic explosion. If Oliver is rendered unconscious, he reverts back to his normal form. High levels of concentrated water will also temporarily short out his abilities. Paraphernalia: (Burst Suit and Absorption Boots) as previously explained the suit he wears is called a Burst Suit. It was created to help Oliver regulate his abilities as he masters them, creates a protective electromagnetic field that can quarantine the output of his power to a radius of three feet, and also bleed off energy should he attempt to reach levels equivalent to an atomic explosion. It is also capable of withstanding heat up 500,000 Kelvin (899,540 degrees Fahrenheit), and possesses gelatin that both cools the suit, protects him from high impact falls up to 3 miles, and ballistics ammunition up to a .50 caliber round. For greater flight control, he wears a pair of absorption boots that create ion propulsion at the soles of the feet that help increase his natural flight capabilities. He also wears an inner ear piece comlink during missions. When inserted, it expands so as not to fall out, especially during high speeds. He can both listen and speak even at high altitudes as it picks up vocal sound waves from inside his head. Skills: Laurence graduated from the University of Wisconsin with B.A. in computer electronics. Trained by Sergeant Abraham Rogers, he received standard Marines conditioning and was trained in hand to hand combat and weapons use. He also trained by Lady Tech to properly hone his abilities and continues to do both to remain in peak condition and to better master and control his abilities. Unusual features: After his first absorption of a massive amount of electricity, the hair folic on Oliver’s entire body including his head turned permanently stark white. The hair for some reason does not change when he converts to his upgraded forms. Also like most Apollo energy types, Oliver’s eyes have a white glow that makes his eyes appear iris-less. The light increases and can change to a blue hue when he bolsters his abilities. Mental State: Even though Oliver became a soldier under the Regulator project, he has the makings of a hero through and through. He has shown feats of exceptional bravery to the point of putting his life on the line at the brink of certain death. He is emotional and passionate about protecting the weak, which sometimes causes him to make reckless decisions or lose control of his ability. Many may think that this type of mental state is not conducive to a military regimen, but Lady Tech assesses that she’d rather have a hero over a soldier any day, especially someone like Oliver. 'Series titles:' The First EVO Uprising 'Social Media:' Official EVO Universe Website EVO Universe Facebook Page EVO Universe Twitter Page EVO Universe YouTube Page Category:Superpowers Category:Superhero Category:Novel Category:Series Category:Science fiction Category:Blitz Category:Oliver Brandon Category:African-American Category:EVO Universe